Problem: $8rst - 2s + 4t - 6 = -10s - t + 6$ Solve for $r$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $8rst - 2s + 4t - {6} = -10s - t + {6}$ $8rst - 2s + 4t = -10s - t + {12}$ Combine $t$ terms on the right. $8rst - 2s + {4t} = -10s - {t} + 12$ $8rst - 2s = -10s - {5t} + 12$ Combine $s$ terms on the right. $8rst - {2s} = -{10s} - 5t + 12$ $8rst = -{8s} - 5t + 12$ Isolate $r$ ${8}r{st} = -8s - 5t + 12$ $r = \dfrac{ -8s - 5t + 12 }{ {8st} }$